The boy who lived
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The story takes place from Lily Potter discovers she is pregnant uptp her and James's death.


**Disclaimer:** The Characters are not mine, but I am sure J. K. Rowling won't mind if I barrow them just a little bit...

_**The boy who lived.**_

Lily Potter was sitting in the bathroom holding an home pregnancy test, it was positive, it was not that she and James hadn't planned it, it was just she didn't think it would go this fast.

She sighed looking at it again yelling, "James, could you come in here for a second?"

"Sweetheart, what's the matter, you're not ill are you?" he asked concerned as he opened the door to the bathroom and looked at her.

"No, no, I'm good, it's just…," the young witch said and held up the test so he could see.

"Really," he exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes," she said with a huge smile.

"Oh Lily, that's wonderful, it's gonna be the cutest little witch that ever was, just like his mother," he said and twirled her around joyfully.

"No, he will be a handsome wizard just like his father," said Lily as she gently kissed her husband.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It didn't take long before the rest of the order of the phoenix found out about Lily's pregnancy and it turned out Molly Weasly another of the members also were carrying a young one inside.

The two women become even closer than before and as Molly already had three sons and knew what it was all about she was happy to share it with Lily.

The dark side of it all was that in the middle of joy there was sadness as more and more witches and wizards were been killed by the evil Lord Voldemort or he who shall not be named.

Young Voldemort wasn't all that much older than James, Lily and their friends, but as they were good, he was dark and dangerous. He once was like them though, only he had turned and he wanted to rule the wizard world with his followers.

The order of course were doing everything they could to fight this in every way possible even if they knew how dangerous it would be, they put their life on the line every day to defeat them.

Arthur and James of course wanted their wives a little more on the sidelines, at least during their pregnancy's as they didn't want them to be harmed in any way, but both said that they were overreacting and for some weird reasons the attacks seemed to stop right after Lily announced she was pregnant. Yet no one felt safe and they were always on alert.

It was Lily's baby that first started kicking, but young Weasly did start soon after and their mothers were overjoyed, as were of course their fathers, but it was to soon for them to feel anything.

Lily was just glad that she by now had gotten ride of her morning sickness and that the belly was starting to show more and feeling the new life inside her, it had only been two kicks, but she had a feeling there would be more when her little boy were ready.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a late evening and James and Lily was in bed and he was resting his head upon her growing tummy, while her hand was in his hair and they were just about to fall a sleep when the phone rang. James quickly got up, found it and said, "Potter's."

"James, this is Sirius," he heard Sirius Black in the other end and he could hear by the tone of his voice that it was not good.

"What happened?" asked James.

"The death eaters struck at Hogwarts, two students were killed and it's all a mess," Sirius answered.

"What, at Hogwarts why?" asked James confused as his wife had gotten next to him to hear what it was all about.

"I don't know James, I really don't, so what do we do now?" he asked.

"Not sure, do you know if the Weasley's are taking their boys out?" he asked.

"Not as far as I know," he said as he hadn't talked to them yet.

"Good, we can not show them that we are afraid," said James.

"I agree. Do you want me to find out who were killed?" he asked.

"Yes please and as much else you can before tomorrows meeting," said James.

"Will do. How is Lily feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking Sirius," she said as she had taken the phone from James.

"I take it you heard it all then," he said.

"Yes, but I think I have an idea about why they attacked the school," she said.

"Why am I not surprised," he said with a chuckle.

"Now if you don't mind I need my sleep," she said honest and handed the phone back to James that finished it up before he hung up.

He looked at her and asked, "Are you sure you are OK sweetheart, you look a little pale."

"It's just, it's Hogwarts, it is supposed to be safe and our children are going there," she answered with a heavy sigh.

"I know sweetheart I know," he said and gently stroke her cheek as he sat down next to her.

"James, promise me that we'll end all of this before our little boy is starting school," said Lily and look at him with pleading eyes

"I promise you that by the time he is ready to start school it will be safe," said James in a comforting tone.

Lilly nodded and did sign that she was ready to go to bed again and he quickly followed her example as she knew how much she needed her sleep. But while she slept he was up thinking about the attack a while longer.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

It was early the next morning and it was a war of voices in the meeting room at the order of the phoenix until the normal calmly Lily yelled out "Would everyone be quiet this is getting nowhere."

Everyone looked at her in shock as she continued, "Ok, if everyone will please sit down so I can tell you what I think."

The others sat down knowing that when she spoke it was better to listen so that was just what they did, all eyes and ears were centered at the beautiful redhead witch by the end of the table.

"Ok so I think as since the two murdered children weren't of wizard family's they were simply at the wrong place to the wrong time and the attack of the school was to draw attention of their real goal," said Lily in a firm tone.

"Which is?" asked Nymphadora curiously.

"I'm not sure yet, it's not like I'm inside Voldemort's head," said Lily.

"If they are crazy enough to attack Hogwarts it has to be something big," said Sirius and smiled at her.

"Mhm, now if you would excuse me, I need to rest," she said as she suddenly was feeling very tired.

The others nodded and Lily left the meeting room.

************************************************************************************************************************

A moment later she lay down on a couch in the next room and shook her head about the men discussing the best ways to take down Voldemort, to macho and it was no way it could even worked. They needed something better.

She gently stroke over her belly wishing he would come out of there, but at the same time that he would stay in there as it was not safe for him to come out, in fact far from it, she knew that it would only get worse in the time that came by.

Normally Lily was not afraid, but she could feel a shiver run down her spine thinking of what in worst case could happen, she didn't want to loose any of her close friends, nor her son.

She sighed and as she drifted off her hands were again protecting her belly.

************************************************************************************************************************

It was later that day that Lilly were out shopping, well mostly windows shopping that she ran into Snape, they hadn't seen each other in a while and they both stopped mostly to be polite as they had stopped being friends years back, she had still not quiet forgiven his words.

"Hogwarts?" she asked more as a question than accusing him.

"I'm sorry, I tried to get him to stop but…," he said not knowing why he said he was sorry.

"It's too late now," she said with a sigh.

"How is…?" he nodded against her belly. That was showing quite a bit by now.

"He's fine, we're…. fine," she answered.

"Good," he said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Oh you know, same old," he answered.

"There will be a war," she said.

He nodded thoughtfully before he answered, "I don't wish you to…."

She didn't replay to that as she knew he didn't want her to get harmed, nor her child, but she also knew he couldn't stop if anything were to happen. He had chosen the wrong path ages ago.

"Do you really love him?" he asked. By him he meant her husband, he had never asked her that until right this moment.

"I do yes," she said honest as she did.

"If I had acted differently years back," he said thoughtfully.

"Yes, but you didn't," she said, but not in an angry way, she sounded more sad.

"I better… Give my best to James," he said as he headed in the opposite direction. Lilly that had completely forgotten what she was after in the first place went home instead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At home Lilly started thinking about Snape. She hadn't done that in a while. She had always wondered what would have happened if he hadn't chosen the dark side back then if they had ended up together instead of her and James.

It was not that she was not satisfied by her choice as Lilly loved her James. In fact she did love him more than anything.

And Lily was not the one to fall easily in love. In fact she was not sure if she had been in love before James or when she did fall in love before him.

She knew she had despised him a lot because of his actions when he was younger, but when those feelings had turned to love she was not sure about.

She was only sure she loved him now. The only one she perhaps loved more was the child inside her which was the mix of them both.

She smiled as she wondered what her young lad would look like, if he would be like his father or herself, she did also hope to get a little girl later on, but firstly it would be him, her little wizardboy, he might not be a pureblood, but he would be the best wizard that ever was, that she knew.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a grey and rainy day in the end of July that Lily gave birth to a perfect little baby boy, he had his fathers look and his mother emerald eyes and his parents loved him dearly from the moment he was born.

His mother the most, she didn't let him out of her sight, not even for a moment, mostly because she was afraid Voldemort would come for him, the attacks was being worse and two of their close friends had ended up in a mental institution after a meeting with some of the death eaters.

Lily shivered by the thought of it as she gently rocked her newborn in the watchful eyes of James that always was close by.

Lilly that was a very skilled witch had managed to escape from Voldemort three times before, but she also knew she would be vulnerable. Specially now after the birth, she could only pray that Voldemort would not attack them.

"Lily, are you ok?" James asked worried seeing his wife's pale face and how she had been shivering a moment ago.

"Fine, just thoughts that's all," she said with a sigh.

Only he knew her a little too well and said, "You are worried about Voldemort, aren't you?"

"I am yes and with good reason," she said, gently stroking her little boy.

"He won't harm us, spite the war, he had been leaving us be," James pointed out.

"Yes for now at least, still I wouldn't be so sure," she said doubtfully, putting the young boy down in his crib.

"You need to rest," said James in a firm tone and since his wife was too tired to argue, she just followed him into the master bedroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was about seven months later that the young parents were watching their son crawl around on the floor fast, happily gurgling and making sounds along with Sirius and Nymphadora.

"He's really something, isn't he," said Tonks and smiled.

Lily nodded proudly as he stopped in from of them and stretched his arms for her to pick him up, which she quickly did and caused him to smile brightly at her.

"He's too cute," said Sirius and added, "You want to come over to your uncle Sirius for a little while?"

The young boy nodded eagerly causing Lily to giggle happily and take him from his mother.

"I heard young Ron started talking," said Sirius looking at James.

"Not unusual, all children talk at their own speed and he will to, won't you Harry," said his father and looked at him.

"Yes," Harry answered which made them all gasp in surprise.

"Did he just say yes?" Lily asked to be sure which made them nod.

"That's mummy's little wizard," she said proudly and smiled happily.

"Mummy," he said and stretched for her as he yawned.

"I know handsome," she said smiling even more brightly.

"We better go, bye, bye Harry," said Sirius causing him to say, "Bye," back.

"You must be the brightest little wizard in the world," said Lily and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Yes," said Harry with another yawn, as he drifted off as she carried him to bed.

Behind them James shook his head a little and smiled amused by what his son had just done.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was about seven months after this that the event that would change Harry's life forever occurred. The attacks everywhere had gotten worse, Hogwarts was safe, but everywhere else in the wizard world was not.

It was Halloween and the house was decorated with pumpkins and skeletons and his parents were in good spirit as they were playing with little Harry, that now could walk small unsteady steps and talked a lot.

"Wand," he said looking at his father's wand with hopeful eyes.

"Not yet Harry, you are still too young," said James with a smile.

"Please," the young boy said before looking at his mother that giggled and said, "No, Harry, you are too young, you'll just end up hurting someone."

"Oh really is that so," they heard Voldemort's voice from the door. Lily froze as she slowly turned to face him. She was standing in front of Harry, James a few steps away.

"Take him and run," James said still calmly, Voldemort did the same.

The young mother terrified lifted up her young boy and was about to run, yet she was having issues as she did not want to leave her husband behind either.

"Don't come any closer," James warned as Voldemort was still by the door, but the dark Lord just grinned at him, James never was much of a treat to him. The spell he shot at him wasn't even a treat and took no effect at all.

Voldemort stroked back of course using the Avada Kedavra curse making James fall dead to the ground making Lily gasp in both shock and terror then for the nearest exit, knowing her only choice was to fight.

Voldemort came closer, but she used her self as a shield as she held Harry as Voldemort say," Move or you'll die as your husband before you."

Lily looked right at him and said with still steady voice "Not Harry, please, kill me instead"

"This is my last warning," said Voldemort looking at the stubborn witch with angry eyes.

"Not Harry! Please…have mercy…Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything," Lily spoke, her voice wasn't so steady anymore and Harry like her were looking right at him.

Young Harry couldn't understand why his daddy didn't get up and who this man was, but he knew he did not like him at all.

"As you wish, Avada Kedavra," said Voldemort and pointed his wand at Lily with an evil grin. As she sank to the ground a silver dove left the room.

Voldemort laughed as she walked towards the baby, Harry looked at him with angry eyes, crawling closer to his mother for protection, only she was cold and quiet.

Voldemort tried to do the same to Harry as to his parents only to his surprise it had no effect on him and backfired and Voldemort disappeared into the thin air while young Harry was left with a scar and no one in the world left to care for him.

He didn't know it yet as he was too young to grasp the aspect of it all, but in time he would be knows as "The boy who lived."

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
